Snowballs, Snowman and Mistletoe
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: "Ooh...their playing snowball fight and building snowman." Hibiki explained, drinking the coffee.


**_A/N: I will blame my internet Dad for making me compensate with fluff. I DIED. AYYY MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

 ** _Summary:_** "Ooh...they're playing snowball fight and building snowman." Hibiki explained, drinking the coffee.

* * *

Saiduq was staring at the children, playing in the snow. They're making a ball of snow then throw it at one another then making a man-like shaped snow? He continues to watch the children's play in the snow, laughing and giggling in happiness.

He's new into being 'human' he needs to learn more.

Saiduq hums softly then smiled as soon as he saw Hibiki with two warm cups of coffee in his gloved hands. Oh right, this is his first "Christmas" as a human. Hibiki invited him out and yes it was just the two of them, sadly. He wanted to spend time with the others but it seems that they were busy.

"Sorry for the wait..." Hibiki walk to Saiduq, giving the warm coffee to him. "It's fine, Hibiki Kuze." Saiduq gladly takes the coffee, muttering his thanks. He took a sip, smiling at the warm feeling on his throat.

* * *

"Hibiki Kuze, what are they playing again?" Saiduq tilts his head then pointed at the children, playing on the snow.

"Ooh...they're playing snowball fight and building snowman." Hibiki explained, drinking the coffee.

Saiduq smiled then says. "Can we play it?" Hibiki stared then nodded. "You never played snowball fight and build a snowman, right?"

Saiduq nods "I do see people play it and they seems to have fun..."

"It is fun." Hibiki said, making a snowball then throw it at Saiduq hitting the face, smiling playfully.

Saiduq gasped,taken aback as something cold hit his face. He then stares at Hibiki who was smiling mischievously. "Ah...that's a little low, Hibiki Kuze."

* * *

"That's where the fun is, Saiduq~! C'mon give me your best shot!" Hibiki laugh making another snowball, challenging the former septentrione.

Saiduq smiled then created a snowball, throwing it to Hibiki but it missed causing Hibiki to taunt him. "Is that all you got, Former cube!?"

"Oh...I slightly resent that provocation, Shining One."

"Oops, not sorry, c'mon. Throw." Hibiki smiled. Saiduq can't help but to smile as well. Hibiki's smile was warm, it made his heart warm and bubbly for some reason.

* * *

The two played in the snow, throwing snowball at each other. Saiduq's laugh filled the air as he finally hit Hibiki. He stared and thought the laugh was rather cute though everything about Saiduq was cute.

Saiduq was trying to build a snowman with a phallic head... What...?

"Wait...what the heck are you doing Saiduq?" Hibiki asked, staring at the thing with an incredulous expression. Saiduq stared, tilting his head. "A snowman...why?" He replied innocently, not noticing why Hibiki looking at it like it came out of a horror film, Hibiki didn't speak and just help him, reshaping the head.

* * *

"Hibiki Kuze, my hands are cold..." Saiduq said, flexing his gloveless hands.

"Why aren't you wearing any gloves?" Hibiki walk to him. Saiduq rubbed his delicate hands together then blew on them."I forgot."

Hibiki sighs while removing his right glove, putting it on Saiduq's right hand then interwined the other gloveless hand with his own, blowing air on it before shoving it in his coat's front pocket and holds it. tightly.

Saiduq stared for a moment before smiling with his teeth showing, like a child's smile. Pure and innocent."Thank you, Hibiki."

Hibiki stared, blushing and sighing...he just wanna take Saiduq home and make him warm and cuddle with him, ugh...urges.

"Always welcome, Saiduq." Hibiki replied, smiling back at Saiduq.

* * *

Hibiki and Saiduq was walking side by side. They stopped because Hibiki saw a mistletoe above Saiduq. "Hey, Saiduq a mistletoe." Hibiki pointed.

"Whistle...toe...?" Saiduq stared then look at the mistletoe.

"It's mistletoe, You know, there's a common saying about someone, standing under the mistletoe..." Hibiki hums thoughtfully. Saiduq curiously stared at Hibiki. "Sayings...like legends?"

"Yeah, something like that. Well they say that...If you are under a mistletoe and got kissed by someone, that someone will be your only one. So..." Hibiki place a gentle kiss on Saiduq's lips. "I'll be taking that spot if that's okay~" Hibiki said grinning at Saiduq.

Saiduq stared before stating. "But Hibiki, You already got that spot."

Hibiki laughed then says "Oh, this is why I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas." Saiduq kisses Hibiki on the cheek, grinning happily.

Hibiki hums happily. "Merry Christmas, Saiduq."

* * *

The two walked home happily, holding each other's hands,tightly.


End file.
